Chapter 1: The L Word
by Tanker1112
Summary: If life gives you LEMONS live with it!


Chapter 1

The "L" word

Kagome woke to the sound of Blue jays sitting on the tree outside when a red blur flew past her window "What was that?" Kagome thought.

"Must have been nothing I guess" Kagome got up to take a bath when Inuyasha flew through the window onto her bed.

"SIT" Kagome yelled and a loud thud could be heard from downstairs.

"Is everything alright up there?" Mrs. Higurashi asked with a worried tone.

"Everything is fine." Kagome yelled back. "What's your problem Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled with anger in his voice struggling to get up.

"You scared me Inuyasha" Kagome walked into the bathroom blushing as she closed the door behind her.

"Well hurry up Kagome we need to find the rest of the jewel shards!" Inuyasha said sitting on Kagome's bed waiting for her to come out.

"Ill take as long as I need." Kagome replied with a suspicious tone. Inuyasha growled trying not to let Kagome hear him.

Buyo climbed up with him on Kagome's bed and sat on Inuyasha's lap. Inuyasha started teasing the cat and got scratched in the process which of course got Inuyasha mad.

Kagome came out with a towel around her head and body. Inuyasha forgot how mad he was when he saw Kagome.

"_She looks beautiful don't she?" _Inuyasha's human conscious was talking to him.

"Yea she does." Inuyasha mumbling to himself has he had a chat with himself.

"_You want her don't you?"_

"Hell yea!"

"_Well? What are you waiting for?"_

"I cant do that to Kagome you pervert!"

"Inuyasha are you all right?" Kagome said with concern in her voice.

"I'm fine why do you ask?!" Inuyasha snapped at Kagome.

"Well you spaced out for a second and it's kinda weird."

"You just look so beautiful Kagome." Inuyasha said starting to turn a dark red. Kagome starring at him with her mouth wide open and she started to turn a dark red too.

"I…I am…I just…Inuyasha hesitated and finally got the guts to say it.

"I love you Kagome." Kagome stood shocked at Inuyasha's words as she turned even a darker shade of red.

"Inuyasha…." she turned around and put her hands on her cheeks when she felt a warmth cover her back and stomach. She looked up to see Inuyasha holding her as gently as he could.

"Kagome I want to be with you forever and…" he was silenced as Kagome kissed Inuyasha making contact with her lips to his.

"I love you to Inuyasha." Kagome faced him and put her arms around his neck kissing him, closing the space between them. Inuyasha deepened the kiss wanting access into Kagome's mouth with his tongue. Kagome gladly gave him access and she pulled Inuyasha onto her bed. Inuyasha was hovering over Kagome. Kagome put Inuyasha's hands on her silky smooth breasts. "I want you Inuyasha." he started kissing down her neck to her chest. "Inuyasha…" he started playing with her nipple with his tongue. She moaned to the feel of his tongue on her nipples as he went lower to her so, so, soft stomach, growling at the feel (more like a purr) of it.

"Kagome…would you…" he couldn't get himself to say it.

"_Tell her you idiot! Tell her you want her to be your mate!" _Inuyasha's conscious interrupted.

"I…I cant." he sighed lightly.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked curiously.

"I…I want…I want you to be my mate!" he and Kagome blushed the same shade of crimson red.

"Yes Inuyasha, I will be your mate." she smiled a perfect little smile.

"Kagome…" Kagome silenced Inuyasha with a kiss.

"Inuyasha please…I…Want you." as she lay on her bed Inuyasha took that as acceptance allowing him to enter Kagome.

Inuyasha spread Kagome's legs and with a gentle thrust, he was in Kagome. She winced at the slight pain and Inuyasha asked "If it hurts I can stop." She gave him a smile and said "I don't want you to stop, just take it slow." he nodded and continued to push in and pull out slow as Kagome moaned at the pleasure she was receiving. "Kagome…I have to mark you…if we are going to be mates." Inuyasha blushed. "Will it hurt?" Kagome asked. "Only for a short second but I promise it will be over soon." Inuyasha assured Kagome as she nodded. Inuyasha started thrusting faster and faster, harder and harder. Inuyasha bent over to Kagome's neck and bit just hard enough to make the mark bleed a little and she moaned again a little louder this time and in a few minutes it was over.

"Inuyasha, that was great." Kagome cuddled up with her new mate holding him close as Inuyasha held her tight.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yea?" he smiled, then she did.

"I'm glad we will be together forever."

"Me too Kagome, me too."

They both rubbed their noses together then falling asleep in each others arms.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This was my first chapter and I got straight to the point. Yea it was a little fast but what will happen in the chapters to come? What will happen to Kagome and Inuyasha? Miroku and Sango are waiting for them to get back but something happens between them that changes their lives forever. I hope you post cause I really want to continue this story.


End file.
